Gold Heart, Dark Life
by A. Frivolous
Summary: Sequel to Love Him, Hate Me: Zack and Angeal have been together for six months, and Zack's struggling to feel comfortable in bed with him. But after a night of trying, the next morning Tesla escapes and Zack's kidnapped. Can Angeal save him? Or will he lose Zack permanently this time?


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters, any OC's belong to me.

A/N: I'm back, and with a sequel to Love Him, Hate Me. I didn't think I'd be back with a sequel, I don't write for FF that well in my opinion. But I'd like to give **a** **BIG thank you to SkySkyXAnime**! She gave me the idea of Tesla escaping prison and taking Zack for a sequel. She also provided the title, I'd like to point out and again thank her. :D She's been an awesome muse for this beastly thing. It couldn't have been completed without her help! So this is dedicated to her. Hope you like it, I worked pretty hard on it. ;) Happy reading!

-Last note, I'd also like to thank Ixcalia, because the scene later on towards the end (You know which one Ixcalia!) was something we did (Her idea) in an RP together a good while back. *clears throat* The names of the characters and places have been changed to secure the safety of their identity. Or, some crap like that. lol -Kidding, not much is changed aside it wasn't Tesla who uh, met with Angeal's wrath. (*hugs Angeal* OMG I totally love that big guy now!) I'm rambling now, better get to reading instead of listening to a mad person's ramblings... *continues rambling while readers move away and begin reading story*

* * *

**xoxo**

Zack groaned and shifted under Angeal's weight, panting and breathing unevenly. His eyes were shut tight and he was gripping Angeal's shoulders so tight to the point there would no doubt be bruises left. Angeal grunted as he straddled Zack's hips.

"Zack...?"

The younger of the two whimpered and shuddered at the feel of Angeal's cock pressing against Zack's own swollen member. They shifted positions again, and Zack shook his head and began to push on Angeal's chest.

"A-Angeal I can't, please..."

Angeal was off Zack and laying next to him immediately, his deep blue eyes trained on Zack as the latter rolled over and breathed heavily, his chest heaving with stress.

"I'm sorry I just... I can't..."

He sat up then and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his boxers on and running his hand through his hair, staring at the floor. Angeal shook his head and moved to sit behind Zack, running his hand through Zack's hair as the younger man leaned his head back onto Angeal's shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Zack. It's too soon, I understand... Get some rest, we'll try again when you think you're ready later. Just rest for now Zack... We've got an early day tomorrow for training anyway."

Angeal spoke, kissing Zack's temple lightly, moving down to Zack's ear then his neck, shoulder. Planting light kisses here and there as he wrapped his arms around Zack's waist and brought him down onto the bed with himself, holding Zack close as the younger SOLDIER shifted and looked at Angeal. Those deep eyes were gentle as Angeal smiled, kissing Zack's forehead.

"I understand pup..."

He whispered, closing his eyes. Zack gave a curt nod and looked away, sighing. 'It's not fair, it's been six months and I still can't... Bring myself to...' He sighed, his jaw tightening then as he shook his head and tried to simply do as Angeal suggested and try and sleep.

It had been six months since SOLDIER 1st Class Stfan Tesla had been arrested and thrown into prison for the rape of Zack Fair. Six months had passed and Zack was struggling to get past what he had been through for years. Angeal and Zack had been nearly inseparable since then. They'd begun dating, and occasionally Zack would sleep in Angeal's bed with him, but Zack, though wanting to please Angeal and feel his touches, couldn't bring himself to actually sleep with Angeal.

Angeal understood and continued to wait on Zack with a patients only Angeal was known for having.

The next morning Angeal and Zack trained as they normally did, then Zack went on to his classes while Angeal began his work for the day. It was now lunch and Angeal was sitting in the SOLDIER lounge, enjoying his lunch which he had prepared himself while he caught up on some work. Genesis strode up to the lounge, hummed when he seen Angeal and went over and not-so-gracefully plopped down next to Angeal, causing the latter to miss his mouth with his fork. He grunted and looked to Genesis who simply smiled slyly.

"I'm trying to eat, Genesis..."

He grumbled while wiping his mouth off, shaking his head at the other. Genesis simply shrugged and leaned back into the couch, looking towards the window as a flock of birds flew by.

"And work. You and Sephiroth both don't know what a lunch break means, do you?"

Angeal rolled his eyes and looked back to his work after taking a bite of his food. Genesis shrugged again and sighed, looking to Angeal as he leaned over. 'Says the man who's working while eating.' He thought with a roll of his eyes.

"So, have you and Zack...?"

He smiled as Angeal grunted and looked to him sharply. He shook his head and sighed as he set his food and work aside, then ran his hand through his raven hair.

"We tried again last night... He tensed up again, couldn't go through with it..."

Genesis frowned as he watched his childhood friend speak. Angeal was visibly upset and stressed. He reached out and gripped Angeal's shoulder, giving it a good squeeze.

"I'm not surprised 'Geal... That bastard Tesla terrorized Zack for years, brutally raping him. I'm sure it'll take time for him to heal completely. But you're getting there. He is healing. He's just as strong willed as he is physically strong."

"I know, I know... I just... I hate seeing him stressed like that Genesis. He tries so hard..."

Shaking his head Angeal looked to Genesis and sighed, then reached for his remaining lunch. Genesis stood up and stretched, nodding. He then walked over to the window, rested the palm of his hand on the window as he leaned forward and looked down to the street where people were going about their business.

"He's lucky you're the one who he fell in love with and who loves him. Because not many would have so much patients. I have no doubts things will eventually come together for the two of you and you'll be sexing it up like all other young people in love."

Angeal rolled his eyes and snorted, looking at Genesis then.

"Excuse me...?"

He narrowed his eyes and Genesis smiled, turned on his heels away from the window and waved half heartedly then pranced away, leaving Angeal shaking his head as he finished his lunch. 'I don't care about having sex with him. I just want him happy and comfortable with me completely...' He thought, his appetite momentarily forgotten and his work seemingly less interesting than it started out being as he continued his thoughts. He had just gotten up to throw the trash away from his lunch when an alarm began sounding throughout the building, the red lights flashing in alarm. Angeal snapped his head up and his heart dropped. Genesis was back in a flash, his eyes bright with the glow of mako in them.

"Angeal!"

He nodded and grabbed his sword, Genesis following his motion and the two immediately began heading for the elevator. As they reached it it pinged and Sephiroth was in it, his face stern and his eyes fierce.

"What's happening?"

Genesis yelled over the alarm as they entered the elevator. The doors closed and they descended to the lobby. The alarms, though still sounding were less pronounced in the elevator.

"A prisoner's escaping."

Sephiroth spoke, then chanced a glance at Angeal who tensed and shot him a look. Sephiroth shook his head.

"We don't know who yet Angeal."

"I don't care, I have to get to Zack."

"Zack can take care of himself Angeal! We have to find the prisoner before he completely escapes us!"

Sephiroth snapped and Angeal's eyes flashed as his jaw tightened, his grip on his sword tightening. Sephiroth didn't back down nor did he seem fazed by the look of anger on Angeal's face. Genesis looked between them and was about to say something to snap them back when the elevator doors pinged again and they were opened. Now the three left the elevator and into the lobby where SOLDIERs were running. Sephiroth was the first to leave the elevator and he looked to the nearest SOLDIER, a 2nd Class who occasionally did errands for the General.

"SOLDIER! Have they spotted the escapee? Do they know the identity?"

Sephiroth's voice boomed over the alarms. The 2nd Class stopped and stumbled forward then spun on his heels to see Sephiroth storming towards him. He saluted and nodded.

"Sir, yes sir! Sir, he's been spotted leaving the prisons, he does not appear to be after the President, he seems to have escaped out of the building already sir! We're heading out now!"

The 2nd Class yelled just loud enough for the three to hear him. Sephiroth's eyes flashed and he looked towards the doors. 'Dammit, how did he escape so quickly?' He thought, narrowing his eyes at the 2nd.

"And the identity?"

He repeated his second question and the 2nd Class nodded curtly. Angeal was standing closer than Sephiroth to the 2nd, he wanted to make sure he heard clearly. Genesis looked tensed as his eyes darted from one exit to the next, his thoughts matching Sephiroth's in how the escapee had already left the building.

"Sir, the identity of the escapee is that of former SOLDIER 1st Class, Stfan Tesla, sir!"

The words rang in Angeal's head and he snapped his head up, his eyes meeting Sephiroth's. Genesis growled and gripped his sword, looking to Sephiroth.

"Angeal needs to get to the puppy before that bastard does! You go protect the President just in case, make sure he gets to a safe area! I'll begin searching him in Midgar, I'm faster than you and I can maneuver the streets better than all of you! There's no room for arguments here! Tesla is a former 1st, a high priority prisoner!"

Genesis, though normally disdained in taking control of situations, could do so in an instant. His usually lax and flamboyant personality betrayed the fact that he was indeed the Commander of the 3rd Class SOLDIERs and that he had earned that right by his abilities, not his looks. His endeavors in Wutai preceded him even here in his own city.

Angeal wasn't going to wait for Sephiroth to argue, even if he knew that Sephiroth would agree with Genesis's plan of attack. He gave one last look to Genesis who glanced to him and nodded, and he silently thanked him before he was sprinting back towards the elevator. He was inside and had pressed the button for the SOLDIER training floor before Genesis and Sephiroth had parted, Genesis dashing out the doors of Shin-Ra into Midgar and Sephiroth heading towards the other elevator for President Shinra's office. Angeal still had a tight grip on his sword as he stared at the changing numbers of floors he was passing.

'Come on, come on! Move! Dammit, Tesla! Zack please be safe!' He was tense and visably stressed as he shifted from one foot to the other. Normally able to keep a stoic air about him, he was unable to keep his anxiety in check now with this new threat. The doors pinged again, and he squeezed himself through them before they fully opened. He then ran to the training rooms, checking them to see they had mostly been left empty. He cursed and continued to check until he seen one of Zack's friends, a 2nd Class running for the elevator.

"Kunsel! Where's Zack?"

Angeal yelled over the alarms. Kunsel flinched and looked to Angeal, saluting. Even with the alarms, Angeal's booming voice could make even 1sts shudder.

"I don't know sir, I was in the showers when the alarms went off. I think he said something about going into the city during lunch."

The higher ranked officer cursed under his breath and he sprinted back to the elevators.

"Sir? What's wrong? Zack's tough he can take care of himself! What's happening?"

Angeal ignored Kunsel's yelled questions as he waited for the doors to open. He punched the door when it still hadn't opened. He growled and looked around then spotted the doors leading to the stairs. He ran for the door and threw it open, plunging himself into the stairway and running down the stairs. His chest was heaving when he reached the bottom and he ran outside, looking both ways before he ran into the street that was crawling with SOLDIERs of different ranks in search for Tesla. He ran past them and towards the fountain, a place Zack liked visiting. He looked around the area and groaned when he didn't see any signs of his student and lover.

Cursing he ran into Loveless Avenue, running to the known shops Zack liked visiting. He ran past SOLDIERs and looked into the shops where Zack might have been. Each time he felt his heart sinking deeper and deeper into his chest with no signs of Zack. He ran onto the next one, a new shop Zack had wanted to go visit. Then Angeal froze, his eyes landing on something on the ground and out of place.

A SOLDIER issued sword was laying in the middle of the street in front of the newly opened shop and not a SOLDIER was in sight without one.

Angeal dashed over and grabbed it, immediately expecting the handle where Zack had written a "Z" as to make sure it didn't get mixed up with anyone else's sword because he had felt strongly this sword had a perfect weight for him whereas others were off just a little. And right where Zack had marked the sword on the handle, a worn "Z" was written in black sharpie. Angeal looked around and screamed Zack's name at the top of his lungs, a booming sound that could easily be heard in a different sector. His heart was racing and he felt panic beginning to set in. He screamed Zack's name again before he looked to the shop, running inside.

"Shopkeeper!"

He yelled and the young man standing at the desk flinched and backed away, his eyes wide as Angeal stormed over to him and pointed outside with Zack's sword.

"The SOLDIER 2nd Class who owns this sword was here! Where is he? Why did he leave it the street? Did you see what happened!"

The clerk nodded quickly and swallowed hard.

"Y-Yes I saw, the boy, black hair, a little shorter than you... He-He was about to walk in when this older, orange haired man came up from behind him a-and... Gaia he moved fast. The younger one, he grabbed for his sword but the other just hit him in the stomach, it looked like he lost his breath. Then the older guy grabbed his sword from him and threw it into the street and dragged him away, Gaia I thought he'd kill me first for seeing..."

Angeal's jaw tightened and he looked outside then back to the clerk, his eyes glowing bright with anger.

"Which way?"

He demanded and the clerk pointed. Angeal was already out the door and running in said direction, Zack's sword gripped firmly in his hand. 'Dammit, why? He went straight for Zack! Please let Genesis or someone find them, please Gaia just let Zack be okay!' His head was spinning as he continued to run, looking down alleyways and streets, straining his senses in trying to find Zack and Tesla. He continued running until he sensed a SOLDIER 1st, and he ran in the direction. He turned the corner only to come across Genesis who had ran out of an alley, obviously still looking for Tesla.

"Angeal! What are you-"

"He has him Genesis! Tesla has Zack!"

Angeal cut him off, fear constricting his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Genesis's eyes flashed and he ran over to Angeal.

"Angeal we'll find them, I swear to you we'll find them and save Zack! Midgar is crawling with SOLDIERs, he won't be able to leave either, the exits; all of them, are covered. He's trapped in Midgar Angeal. We'll get him and get Zack back do you hear me?"

Angeal nodded his head slightly as he began to grind his teeth and he turned, starting to run and continue his search for Tesla and Zack. Genesis shook his head and ran after him, easily catching up. He grabbed Angeal's shoulder and stopped him, turning him around.

"Angeal call Sephiroth, we need him out here. Now that we know he's not after the President Sephiroth can leave the President in the Turks' hands with some other 1st to guard him. I'll keep looking out here for him, I haven't covered the west side of Loveless Avenue yet."

"But I need-"

"Angeal! I'm faster than you and if Tesla is still in the area I'll be able to catch him faster than you, now call Sephiroth and focus. You're letting panic get ahold you and right now, Zack needs you to keep that level head of yours. I know you're worried, so am I Angeal but we will find them."

Before Angeal could continue his argument Genesis ran past him and disappeared around a corner. He gritted his teeth then grabbed his phone and dialed Sephiroth's number. 'But will we find them in time...?' He thought, his chest aching as fear continued to squeeze at him.

**xoxo Scene Change! (Zack's POV) xoxo**

I groaned as I lifted my head, I was sitting upright, my arms wrapped behind me. I could feel restraints digging into my wrists as I tried to shift my arms. My head was pounding, and I tried to open my eyes only to realize I was blindfolded. I tensed when I remembered what had happened.

I was walking to that new shop that had just opened up during lunch and was just about to walk in when I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. I had reached for my sword but he was on me faster than I could draw it, and he hit me in my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I remembered feeling him grab my sword from my hands, and then his arms around my waist as he began to drag me away. I think I yelled, screamed even and I began to struggle, trying to remember my training. I elbowed him in the chest and went to move out of his grip with a move Angeal had taught me, only to feel a pain hit the back of my head.

It went dark after that. Now I'm sitting in a chair, blindfolded and restrained. I shifted my legs to find they were tied to the legs of the chair it seemed. I can feel dread, fear and panic creeping up at the realization that Tesla has me, alone, and Gaia know's where... I swallowed thickly, I could feel a presence in the room, watching me. He was maybe five feet away from where I was, in front of me. I tried to locate exactly where, but I wasn't sure.

"H-How did you get out...?"

I asked softly, my voice catching in my throat and sounding cracked up. I heard his footsteps as he walked closer, and then I found myself on the ground after getting kicked. I groaned as I landed, wood snapping under my weight. The chair broke and I cried out when I felt something had pierced my right leg. I tried to sit up but then I was kicked in the face and thrown against the wall. I groaned and closed my eyes tightly at the pain shooting through my head and leg.

"Bitch. You whore. Did I say you could speak? I spent six months in prison because of you!"

He kicked me in my side and I bit back a scream of pain. Six months and he still had the strength of a 1st Class. I knew from the pain I had a cracked rib, or worse. I shook my head and sobbed softly.

"Y-You were raping me!"

I said, trying to locate where he was in the room. My head was splitting from the kick to my head and I couldn't focus, I think I might have a concussion. I shifted slightly and winced at the movement. Then I felt hands on me, he was removing my restraints from my legs. But left the restraints on my wrists. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me across the room. I winced and whined, struggling as he then pulls me up and throws me down, onto a bed from the feel. I try and hold in a whimper as I look away from him. The piece of the chair was still piercing my leg and it throbbed and pain shot through me with every movement.

I then cried out when he yanked the wood from my leg. I sobbed and bit down on my lip, curling up the best I could. 'Someone please hear me... Angeal, Gaia I want Angeal!' I thought, tears coming to my eyes. I forced them back and shook my head as I felt weight on the bed shift towards me. Then I was on my stomach and he was on top of me. I groaned and shook my head.

"Get off!"

I yelled as I squirmed, but he just sat up and kneed me in my side, causing me to gasp and lose my breath from the sharp pain. He got back down onto me and had one hand gripping my hair while his other hand gripped my chin, forcing my head to the side. I winced, I felt like he was going to snap my neck at the strain he was putting on me. I could feel his breath on my ear as he leaned close.

"You can scream all you want, we're on the top floor of an abandoned building. No one is going to save you before I'm finished."

He whispered harshly, biting my ear then and I whimpered, clamping my eyes shut tighter still. Then he released my chin and he yanked the blindfold off my eyes. I shook my head and tried to bury my face into the mattress, not caring how old and dirty it smelt. He yanked my head up and I winced as my neck cracked. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him, wincing at seeing his brown eyes, that mako hint still there with the blue swirls.

"Y-You don't have to do this Tesla... You can just let me go and run, I-I won't tell anyone..."

He sneered and punched me, causing me to look away from him and groan quietly. I needed to buy time, to give Angeal and the others time enough to find me.

"Do you think I'm stupid? The whole city is on lockdown! No one is entering or exiting this shit hole! Not even through the sewers! There's no escaping Fair. If I'm going to be thrown back into prison I'm going back with the knowledge that I ruined Angeal's precious puppy for good."

I sobbed and shook my head, trying to knock him off myself as I bucked my hips, but to no avail. He was stronger and had better leverage over me.

"You already ruined me you asshole! I can't bring myself to sleep with Angeal without having images of you being burned into my head! It makes me sick to my stomach that I can't grasp that I was safe with Angeal and he wouldn't hurt me!"

I yelled, grinding my teeth as my jaw tightened. I felt sick all over again. I loved Angeal for so long, wanted it to be him who touched me, who I touched but everytime I tried all I could remember was the pain Tesla put me through, that shame washing over me all over again like it was really happening. I bit back a sob and buried my face into the bed again as I heard Tesla's laugh.

"Safe?"

He cackled and got off of me and the bed, kicking over the broken chair that was still on the floor. I looked to him as he stomped to the other side of the room, laughing to himself. My eyes were wide, I could see from his body language he was going mad. Then I remembered my military knife, the one I used back when Tesla had been raping me, before Angeal and I were together. I had used the knife on myself to relieve the stress I had at the time. I still carried it, but I had stopped using it a long time ago. I bit my lip and turned on the mattress to my side, watching Tesla the whole time.

"Bitch, you were never safe with Hewley! If I got you this easily it's obvious that he can't protect you!"

He was talking, yelling at me as he kicked what furniture there was in the room over. I watched as I reached for my boot, but my restrained wrists prevented me from fully reaching it. I swallowed hard and pressed my foot with the knife hidden in the boot against the wall. I wanted to scream, it was the leg that had been pierced by the broken chair. I bit my tongue and wriggled until my knee was bent as far as it could and I reached my hand for the knife, grasping the handle of the knife before I straightened my leg out with relief. Now I had the knife in my hand.

I gripped at it and tried to cut the restraints but I was at a disadvantage. Tesla looked to me and he sneered, an ugly expression of hatred and madness coming over him. He stormed over to me and I quickly rolled to my back, the knife still in my hands and now flat against my back. Tesla grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me off the bed, dragging me away from it and onto the floor. I struggled and whined, trying to keep the knife out of his vision as he dragged me across the room. He threw me into some boxes in the corner and I landed on my back.

I hissed when I felt the knife dig into my skin, but I shook my head and looked up to see Tesla had turned his back at a sound outside. He went to the window to look outside and I took this as my chance. I bit back a groan as I shifted and sat up, then I popped my shoulders out of place. I was double jointed, it was something I did in class to show off in front of my friends... I shook my head at the thought of my friends as I then twisted my arms upward, grinding my teeth as they came upward and over my head. I popped them back into place as my hands were now in front of me and the knife where I could see it. I immediately placed the blade between my legs and cut the ropes that were restraining my wrists. I was on my feet after that with the knife in my hand.

My leg was killing me and I could barely put weight on it but I lunged myself at Tesla, aiming to stab him in the neck. But he heard me and spun around, grabbing my wrist with the knife and he kneed me in my stomach then slammed me against the wall, pinning me there.

"Think you can pull a fast one over me Fair? You whore you're not even a very good SOLDIER! Can't even sneak up behind me! But I have to say it was rather smart of you to try and come at me with a knife, impressive even. But it won't save you."

He growled and he punched me, causing me to flinch and look away from him. He yanked my blade away from me and then turned it on me, pressing it against my neck. I gasped and looked to him, wide eyed.

"T-Tesla please don't do this..."

He kneed my side hard and I lurched forward, gasping with wide eyes. I felt the knife cut into my neck and I winced, trying to pull away now. I could feel blood trickling down my neck then and I shut my eyes tight. 'I'm not going to make it out of this...' I thought, biting back a sob as Tesla then dragged me over to the bed again.

"I'll have you again and again, then I'll kill you and sit back to see the look on Angeal's face when he comes in to you beaten, broken and raped and better yet, dead!"

He laughed and threw me onto the bed before he ripped off my armor then shirt. My boots came next, followed by my pants. I screamed at the top of my lungs and kicked him in the face before scrambling to my feet and racing towards the door. I wasn't going to let this happen again, I wasn't going to be hurt by Tesla anymore. I heard his footsteps behind me and he had me down on the floor with a loud thud as he tackled me down before I could read the door. I bucked my hips and elbowed him in the face and crawled out from under him, reaching for the door as I got back to my feet.

He was up and had his arms around my waist, dragging me back to the bed. I struggled and kicked, screamed and then grabbed his left shoulder, planting my feet on the ground and arching my back until I flipped him onto the floor with a move I had learned. I heard him groan and I was at the door and was about to open it and run out when I froze, my entire body paralyzed. I tried to move, but nothing was working. I could hear Tesla getting to his feet and walk up behind me. I knew what he had done, but I kept trying to break free.

"Paralyze, I was able to grab one materia before getting out. I certainly chose well."

"Please, Tesla please just let me go... I'm not yours! I was never yours you bastard!"

I screamed, I was paralyzed physically but I could still scream if I wanted to. He walked around me where I could see him and he smiled, a wicked half sneer that sent chills through my body. He punched me and I went flying to the floor, groaning as I sat up, realizing he must have let the paralyze down. I scooted back until my back was against the wall as he walked over to me, that same expression placed on his face. He reached down and grabbed me by my hair again, dragging me back to the bed. I gripped his arm and whined, struggling as he tossed me back onto the bed.

Before I could get back up he was on me and had me pinned down. I gasped and tried to kick him off, punch him or anything but he grabbed my arms and pinned my wrist above my head where he then wrapped something around them. I looked up to see rope being wrapped around my wrist and then the headboard before he tied it off. I struggled and finally got a kick into him which sent him to the floor before I struggled against the restraints, trying my best to untie them or loosen them so I could get out of there and away from Tesla. But it was no use, I was getting tired and couldn't free myself. I realized my leg was still bleeding and I looked down to see it soaked in blood along with the bed.

'I can't keep fighting like this... I'm not going to make it, Angeal...' I clamped my eyes shut to try and blink away the tears that threatened to spill over still. I cried out then when I felt Tesla slam something into my chest. I gasped and coughed, opening my eyes to see he was holding a hammer. My eyes wide I began struggling again, renewed strength and panic setting in.

"Stop it!"

I yelled, arching my back and trying to twist my body so I could kick Tesla away from myself. But he just laughed and slammed the hammer into my good leg, my knee. There was a crack and I howled in pain, tears finally streaming down my face as the pain skyrocketed through me.

Then I heard him drop the hammer and he was on me, his pants already being unzipped. I struggled but the pain was horrible, I couldn't kick him off myself this time. I looked away from him and sobbed as I buried my face into my arm, trying my best to look away from him as he straddled my hips, forcing my bleeding leg over his shoulder.

"Wish I had killed you before those bastards arrested me."

I heard him growl before he slammed his hips into mine, his fully erect cock being forced into my unprepared ass. I cried out, howled in agony as he slammed into me. It felt worse than even the first time he had raped me, or the last. It felt like he was shredding my insides, tearing me up with every thrust of his hips. I was crying and begging him to stop but it wasn't going to help me. I could hear him breathing hard as he continued to rape me, slamming his hips into mine, his cock thrusting deep and sending a new wave of pain with each thrust.

I bit down on my lip, didn't care that I busted my lip and drew blood. I wanted it to end, want him to finish it off and kill me.

I wanted Angeal.

I don't know what happened next, I passed out. The pain was too much, and with the blood loss I couldn't keep conscious. But when I woke up again I couldn't move without feeling pain. I whimpered and opened my eyes to see Tesla sitting on the edge of the bed with something in his hand. I couldn't make out what it was, but I had the feeling I didn't want to know.

"Couldn't even stay awake, kind of an insult to me isn't it?"

He looked to me and glared and I flinched, looking away and biting my lip to hold in the whimper of pain and fear. He shifted and forced my legs apart, sending a whole new wave of agony through my body. I cried out and clamped my eyes shut, then snapped them back open when I felt something pressing into my ass. I looked to him just as he pulled it away and held it up. It was a vial, it looked like mako.

"I was going to use this on myself to make sure I went down with a fight for when Hewley and the others came, but fuck it, I might as well watch you writhe for awhile until you OD on it."

He forced the vial into me and I gasped, my eyes wide as Tesla stood up onto the bed and towered over me. He smiled again, and then kicked my hips. There was a shattering sound.

Everything went white.

**xoxo Scene Change! (3rd Person POV) xoxo**

The last twenty-three hours were the longest in Angeal's life.

He hadn't slept, most of the SOLDIERs hadn't in their search for Tesla and Zack. Angeal had been on his feet and searching the city for any signs. But with Stfan Tesla being an ex-SOLDIER 1st he wasn't easy to track in the city that he grew up in. Now Angeal was in the conference room and pacing, deep blue, tired eyes staring at the floor as he walked from one end of the room to the other. Genesis walked in, tired but alert and he watched Angeal for a moment before walking over and grabbing Angeal's shoulders, directing him to one of the chairs and sitting him down.

"Gaia 'Geal, sit down... We're still looking. You need to get some rest, you're no good to us like this."

Genesis said as he kept a firm grip on the raven haired SOLDIER. Angeal shook his head and looked up to Genesis, his eyes flashing with a hint of anger behind them. He sighed however and leaned forward, his elbow on the desk and he leaned his head in his hand.

"It's been nearly twenty-four straight hours since Tesla took Zack... Gaia knows what that bastard's done to Zack! And I'm just sitting here. Have they found anything?"

"Possibly."

Genesis and Angeal both turned to look as Sephiroth walked into the room. Angeal was on his feet before Genesis could protest and they both walked up to meet Sephiroth.

"What? Tell me Sephiroth what have they found! Did they find Zack? Tesla?"

Sephiroth held his hand up and shook his head.

"Not exactly. But we've searched most of the sectors, his hiding place is getting closer to being exposed. I have a strong feeling he's in one of the abandoned buildings in the city, I already have SOLDIERs searching them. But it'll take more time, Angeal."

Angeal shook his head and punched the wall near the door, the whole of the wall nearly crumbling under his strength. His eyes flashed with a renewed anger and he narrowed them at Sephiroth.

"Dammit Sephiroth there has to be a faster way! It's been a whole damn day and Gaia know's if Zack's still alive! He doesn't have much time left if he is Sephiroth! Tesla knows that he won't escape out of the city, he know's he's trapped here and he'll be caught again! Which means there's nothing holding him back from killing Zack!"

Angeal's voice was thick with anger as it rose to nearly yelling. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and shook his head, walking past both Angeal and Genesis and towards one of the computers. He turned the computer on and typed a few keystrokes to bring up a screen on the larger monitor. It was a 3D map of Midgar. He tapped a few keys and it spun on the screen, zoomed in and showed Sectors 1 and Loveless Avenue.

"You said the clerk saw Tesla drag Zack towards here, correct? I have a feeling that Tesla is hiding in one of these abandoned buildings, either in Loveless Avenue or Sector 1. He could have gotten into Sector 1 through the backstreets quickly and unnoticed from where he was spotted with Zack."

Sephiroth was pointing to the screen at some buildings which lit up in red, no doubt the abandoned ones. Angeal ran his hand through his hair and stared at the screen, furrowing his brow he nods.

"But which one?"

Genesis chimed in, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, looking at the screen closely. Angeal glanced to him and shook his head, then back to the screen. 'Good question...' Were his thoughts as he sighed heavily, his hopes in finding Zack alive and safe beginning to dwindle. Sephiroth looked to Genesis then back to the screen, searching as he tapped the keys and zoomed in on the buildings.

"He could either be in a cellar or the top floor, either would prove efficient in making sure no one heard much of anything, if at all. This building here has a cellar, but only has two stories. Here, these buildings in Sector 1 have a couple stories each, this one has a cellar as well. And here-"

"Wait! What about that one?"

Angeal pointed to an abandoned building in Loveless Avenue, a five story tall building. Sephiroth tapped the keys and the building schematic was pulled up, showing it had no cellar but indeed had five floors.

"Hm, it's possible. It's in the general area Tesla was last spotted in. On the top floor, it would prove hard to hear someone screaming."

Angeal flinched at thinking of Zack scream and no one hearing him to save him. He shook his head and reached back, gripping his Buster Sword.

"That's the one. It has to be. Sephiroth it's that one. I can feel it in my gut."

Without even waiting for a response Angeal was out the door and running for the elevators. Genesis shook his head and Sephiroth clenched his fists, running after Angeal then with Genesis in tow.

"Dammit Angeal wait!"

It wasn't hard for either the General of SOLDIER nor the Commander of the 3rds to catch up with Angeal as he reached the elevators and waited for the doors to open. Both men stood behind him and Sephiroth pulled out his phone.

"You're not going in there without backup Angeal. Believe it or not Tesla is indeed an ex-SOLDIER 1st, and he was one of the stronger ones. Even without mako shots for six months he's not going to be taken alive without a fight."

Sephiroth spoke as he looked to his phone, presumably texting his orders to other SOLDIERs about their new destination and plan. Angeal glanced to Sephiroth then Genesis who was looking directly at him. 'I never said I was going to take him alive...' Angeal thought as he looked to the elevator as it pinged, the doors opening. He stepped in and pressed the button for the lobby as Sephiroth stepped in behind him. Genesis stood outside the elevator for a moment longer, his face stern and a look in his eyes that told Angeal Genesis probably knew what he was planning.

Nodding, Genesis walked into the elevator before the doors closed and it descended to the lobby.

They arrived at the building fifteen minutes later and Angeal didn't bother to wait before he kicked in the door and stormed inside. Eyes bright with hope and rage he headed for the stairs, running up the steps.

"Careful Angeal!"

Genesis called out when Angeal's foot was swallowed by a board that broke under his weight. Shaking his head Angeal pulled his foot free and looked back to them, nodding then as he headed up the stairs once again, this time watching his footing as he continued upward. Genesis shook his head and he followed behind his friend, with Sephiroth behind him. 'That look in his eyes, Gaia 'Geal you're planning on murdering that bastard... No, you plan on slaughtering him. There's no changing his mind this time, the puppy may not even be alive when we...' Genesis cringed at the thought of Zack no longer being alive.

They reached the top floor and began to search the rooms quietly until they heard yelling coming from the room towards the end of the hall on the left. Though Genesis was the fastest of the three Angeal was at the door and had kicked in it, his eyes scanning the room to find Zack laying on the broken down worn bed, dried blood on him and fresh on wounds that were newer. He was writhing on the bed, tears streaking his cheeks and the subtle sounds of sobbing was filling the room. Tesla spun around from looking over Zack to looking towards Angeal.

"Hewley!"

Tesla lunged at Angeal, a sword in his hand that he grabbed from the table in the room. He swung it at Angeal but the latter was faster, he had his Buster Sword in hand and blocked the sword with the sound of steel against steel. Genesis moved away from the two and towards Zack, removing fresh restraints from Zack's wrists that bound him to the bed.

"Oh puppy... Hang on you're going to be safe now..."

Genesis cooed as he grabbed a cloth from his pocket, wiping blood and tears off Zack's face. Zack shook his head and arched his back, moaning and sobbing. Genesis gripped Zack's shoulders to push him back onto the bed as Sephiroth quickly made his way over.

"How is he?"

"Not good Sephiroth, he's pale, he's lost a lot of blood. I think he's going into shock. Zack? Zack try and stay with us. Dammit, Sephiroth did you call-"

"Paramedics are already on the way, they'll be here any minute."

There was a crash and the two snapped their heads up to see Tesla had been thrown into a wall and in the room opposite of them. Sephiroth cursed and went to stop Angeal, he had clearly overpowered Tesla, Tesla's sword was discarded on the floor. Genesis reached up and gripped Sephiroth's arm, stopping him. He turned to meet Genesis's gaze.

"Tesla was an immediate threat to Zack's life and ours, he came at us wth a sword and the intent to kill us. That's what it's going to say on the report, Sephiroth. Don't stop Angeal, I don't think you could even if you tried. He's angry, dammit he's furious. You think I'm dangerous when I'm pissed off? You've never seen Angeal angry, Seph. He's probably more dangerous than both of us combined when he's this furious. He needs this, and quite frankly so do I. So does Zack; look at what Tesla's done to the boy."

Genesis looked down to Zack who seemed oblivious to them, shock setting in. Another crash and a scream, Tesla's scream. Sephiroth gritted his teeth and looked towards the area Angeal had taken Tesla, but Genesis hadn't released Sephiroth's arm. Nodding slowly Sephiroth turned his attention back to Zack, kneeling and checking Zack's pulse.

"Let's get him out of here, we'll meet the paramedics outside."

Sephiroth said, and that's when Genesis nodded and released him. He stood and scooped Zack up into his arms as gently as he could, wincing when Zack cried out from pain. He then grabbed an old sheet off one of the covered furniture and covered Zack the best he could, then he turned and made his way out of the room quickly, Sephiroth in tow.

They didn't stop and look into the room Angeal and Tesla were in, they didn't question the screaming, the red trail that led into the room.

They walked down the stairs and were met with the paramedics who had just arrived. Genesis laid Zack down on a stretcher they had and they immediately began checking Zack's vitals and wounds to see how serious they were. They moved him into the ambulance and Sephiroth and Genesis glanced to one another before Genesis nodded to the ambulance.

"Go with the puppy Seph, I'll stay here and...wait."

He chanced a look behind him towards the door then shook his head and looked back to Sephiroth who nodded and climbed into the ambulance, the paramedics shutting the doors and the sirens sounding as the ambulance drove towards Shin-Ra. Genesis stood there and watched until the vehicle turned a corner, then he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, looking down to the ground. 'Let it out 'Geal... And Gaia give it to him for me and the puppy too.' Genesis thought, closing his eyes and pushing the sounds of screaming out of his head, ignoring his usually curious self.

So he waited, and finally the screams came to a stop. He shuddered and looked up after hearing the creaks of someone walking down the worn stairs. He looked to Angeal and he paled, stepping into the building.

"Angeal..."

He swallowed as he looked Angeal up and down slowly, stepping aside as Angeal held his hand up and walked outside.

"I need to be with Zack..."

Angeal muttered, his head lowered and his gaze aimed at the ground. Genesis shook his head and quickly hurried after Angeal, stepping in front of him and stopping him. He reached up and went to grip Angeal's shoulder before he recoiled his hand, deciding against it.

"Angeal, you need to get cleaned up first..."

He suggested, watching as Angeal stared down at his shaking, blood covered hands. He shook his head then and looked up at Genesis.

"I need to be with Zack."

He repeated, walking past Genesis. The latter bit his lip and shook his head before following Angeal, now walking beside him.

"Sephiroth just texted me a few minutes ago, Zack's in surgery. You won't be able to see him right now anyway. 'Geal, you need to get cleaned up before he sees you."

Angeal grunted and looked at Genesis before looking down to his hands again. 'I...' He closed his eyes before looking ahead of himself and continuing towards the Shin-Ra building. He glanced at the people passing, noticing their glances and expressions of horror. He sighed heavily and glanced to Genesis, giving a quick nod. With a sigh of relief Genesis reluctantly gripped Angeal's shoulder and led him into the building and then towards the elevators. The two entered after an executive scurried out with a knowing look that he was going to be sick after seeing Angeal.

Genesis pressed the button for the apartment floor and then looked to Angeal, wincing.

"I imagine they'll be... Retrieving the body?"

He asked, watching as Angeal stared off into space. The raven haired SOLDIER nodded curtly before looking to Genesis, his eyes flashing with remembrance of what had happened. Genesis nodded and looked towards the elevator doors.

"Good. I hope you made his last minutes of life hell 'Geal..."

'I doubt I have to wish such a thing, Angeal's soaked in blood, and he doesn't look like he has hardly a mark on him.' Genesis thought with a cringe. The doors pinged then opened, and the two stepped out of the elevators and Genesis, still gripping Angeal's shoulder led him to Angeal's and Zack's shared apartment. They walked in silence, and once at the apartment Genesis released Angeal's shoulder in favor of washing his hands while Angeal set his SOLDIER issued sword down behind the door, then removed his Buster Sword and made his way towards the bedroom where he leaned the famed sword against the wall next to the door.

He then walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, where he finally looked himself in the mirror as the water heated up. He stared for a moment then grunted and looked down at his hands that were still shaking. 'Gaia, there was so much blood... But he deserved it. He hurt Zack, Gaia he hurt him so bad...' He reasoned his actions out and he nodded to himself, then began to remove his armor and clothes. The blood had even soaked through his clothing and clung to his already sweat soaked body. He stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water rained down onto him.

He stared for a few minutes as red washed off himself and down the drain. Shaking his head he began to wash up, realizing he didn't want to waste time here while he could be finding about Zack's condition. He hurried and showered, scrubbing himself near raw until he felt semi-satisfied before turning the water off and grabbing a towel.

Angeal then dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbed up the clothes he had taken off and thrown them into the trash before he retrieved a clean uniform from his closet. After getting dressed he made his way to the living room to see Genesis leaning against the door and waiting for him.

"You look better, to say the least... Zack didn't need to wake up to see you like that."

"I know... Thanks Gen."

He offered a weak smile at his friend before walking out, Genesis in tow.

"Did Sephiroth say anything about his condition?"

Genesis shook his head and sighed, lowering his gaze to the floor as they made their way back to the elevators.

"No, the doctors just took him into surgery. But it was bad, 'Geal... He was going into shock when we arrived. He lost a lot of blood, he'll probably need a transfusion."

Angeal narrowed his eyes and nodded, picking up his pace to reach the elevators. He pressed the button and looked to the doors until they opened, then stepped inside and pressed the infirmary floor button.

"Don't think about offering Angeal, you know you're not a match. Besides, Hollander wouldn't much like-"

"I don't give a rats ass what Hollander likes or doesn't like. I know I'm not a match, but dammit... I feel like I should do something. He needed me and I wasn't able to save him..."

Angeal pressed his palm to the elevator wall and leaned forward, his eyes closed. Genesis looked to him and frowned, reaching up to rub Angeal's shoulder.

"You did save him Angeal... Gaia Tesla would have killed him if you hadn't gotten to him in time. And it's over, Tesla's... He's as dead as they come I'm sure. Now let the doctors do their job, they won't let him die."

Angeal looked to Genesis before straightening back up just as the doors pinged and opened. Nodding to Genesis Angeal walked off the elevator and hurried to the infirmary, where Sephiroth was standing in the waiting room.

"Sephiroth, have they-"

"Not a word since they took him into surgery."

He replied before Angeal could finish his question. Angeal grunted and looked towards the doors, hoping that the doctor, or better yet Zack would just come through the doors all well and everything would be fine. But he knew better, he knew things weren't good or in Zack's favor. He balled his hands into fists before he sat down and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against his fists after he clasped his hands together. Genesis sighed and nodded, sitting next to Angeal and rubbing the latter's back, looking to Sephiroth who nodded and continued to pace.

The next seven hours seemed to drag on slowly. Zack's friends all came and asked, even Reno of the Turks stopped to question how the favored 2nd Class was doing. None knew of what Tesla had done before, but things were in the open and rumors were spreading quickly of what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. The air in Shin-Ra was heavy with worry as the doctors worked away in the OR to save Zack's life and secure his well being.

Finally the doors leading to the OR opened and a masked surgeon walked out. He had a lithe form, muscle toned arms, his light green scrubs contrasting heavily with his dark skin. He had brown eyes with black hair which he kept only about an inch long due to it being naturally thick and curly. He pulled his mask down around his neck and rubbed his neck as he stopped in front of them. Angeal and Genesis were on their feet as Sephiroth addressed him.

"What's the diagnosis? Will he be alright?"

The surgeon looked over his shoulder towards the OR doors then turned his attention back to them. Without nodding or shaking his head he crossed his arms and looked down for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Angeal knew the man, he had performed miracles in Wutai. Surely he could save Zack? Finally he nodded and looked up to them, seemingly have decided on what to say.

"We were able to save him, yes. It took two blood transfusions, he's on his third now. You were right, he was in shock when you arrived. But not from what you assumed, there was broken glass in his anel cavity. A mako filled vial I'm guessing. He was overdosing when you arrived, had you been any later, I'm afraid even I couldn't have saved him, and he would have been in the Goddess' hands, not mine."

He paused as the information sunk in and they understood before he continued.

"The extent of his injuries were severe. I won't go into any further detail simply because he's my patient and I'm sure he doesn't want everything that occurred to him disclosed. Just be grateful he's alive. I'm suggesting he be put on light duty until he's recovered. I'm not too concerned with the injuries per se, I'm more concerned about the mako overdose. I want his system adjusted to it's regular levels of mako before he goes back to being on regular duty. He's awake if you wish to see him, I'd like to keep him on an overnight observation just to make sure nothing changes in his condition."

He paused again.

"He's in room 2."

Angeal didn't need to be told twice, he was heading for the recovery section of the infirmary when he heard the surgeon speak again, this time to Sephiroth.

"I'm also suggesting he be put into therapy, General. It's only a suggestion, but from his injuries..."

Angeal cringed, bit his lip and turned the corner to get away from hearing any more. 'Oh, puppy...' He closed his eyes and shook his head before looking at the rooms and walked into room 2. There on the bed was Zack, his eyes closed and seemingly asleep. Angeal swallowed and walked to the bedside, reaching up to soothe Zack's hair back when the latter snapped his eyes open and stiffened. Angeal offered a weak smile as he let his hand run through the raven locks of Zack's hair.

"A-Angeal..."

Zack was sitting up and wrapping his arms around Angeal, pulling him close and burying his face into the bigger SOLDIER's strong chest. Zack shuddered, his shoulders beginning to shake and Angeal could tell he was trying to hold back tears. He sat on the bed and pulled Zack into his lap as gently as he could to keep from irritating Zack's wounds. Zack was all too eager to curl up on Angeal's lap, his arms still wrapped around the older man's neck.

"Shh, it's okay puppy... It's all over... It's over I promise..."

Angeal cooed as he slid his ungloved hand through Zack's hair, soothing back raven locks while he continued to hold Zack close. He himself had to contain his emotions that threatened to boil over and escape him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Zack's.

"I-I tried Angeal, I tried to make him stop, I tried so hard but h-he..."

Angeal shook his head and pulled Zack closer still.

"It's okay Zack, it's over I promise. He'll never hurt you again. He'll never..."

Angeal's voice cracked and he took a deep breath, inhaling Zack's scent. A mixture of sweat, blood and medical cleaners was the scent he got. But under it all, so subtle that only a SOLDIER 1st Class could sense it was the smell of his puppy. He wasn't sure if it was Zack's body soap, his shampoo or simply his natural musk, but he loved Zack's scent. Shaking his head he pulled back only slightly and reached up, gripping Zack's chin and lifting his head, their eyes locking immediately. Zack's sky blue eyes locking with Angeal's ocean deep ones.

"Gaia puppy I was so worried... I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you faster, Gaia please forgive me..."

He pulled Zack close again and the latter shook his head, pressing his face into the former's broad shoulder and sighed shakily as he tried to let a calm wash over him. It was over. Tesla was gone, he knew it, he could sense it.

"I'm not... Upset... You saved me, that's all that matters... I'm safe with you... I know it."

Zack muttered, exhaustion beginning to set it. Angeal nodded and began to rock back and forth slowly while he rubbed small circles on Zack's back, feeling Zack beginning to fade off into sleep. 'And you'll always be safe, I swear it Zack.' He thought, closing his eyes and resting his chin atop Zack's head, keeping him close to himself while Zack slept.

**xoxo**

A month since Zack was released from the hospital after the tragedy he'd been through has passed and things had fallen back into place. Zack had been put into therapy, and for the first time he talked about what had happened freely. He spoke of when Tesla had first taken him, all the times he had been raped and had to lie, how he hurt himself, when he began to have feelings for Angeal. He talked until everything was out, no longer bottled up. Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal of course had already known, but they never knew every detail until then.

A darkness seemed to have lifted off of Zack however, he began beaming like he had done so many times before, a young teenager with dreams and hope to become a hero. And this time it wasn't faked, it was the real Zack. He seemed truly happy now. And he had seemingly put what Tesla had done behind him.

A groan escaped Zack's throat as he shifted under Angeal, rolling his hips against Angeal's as the latter grunted and moaned lowly. Angeal was stroking Zack's hardened length as the latter bucked and rolled his hips to get more friction.

"Angeal..."

Zack said breathlessly, his breathing uneven. Angeal looked to Zack, concern in his eyes.

"Now..."

"Are you sure?"

"Gaia I can't take it anymore, now...!"

He arched his back, his hand finding it's way to Angeal's head and his fingers twining into the black locks of Angeal's hair. His other hand ran down Angeal's arm then gripped at Angeal's own hand which was still stroking his fully erect member. Angeal stopped and tangled his fingers with Zack's then pressed Zack's hand against the mattress as he shifted, his own swollen cock pressing into Zack's entrance. Zack gasped softly and tightened his grip on Angeal's hand as the SOLDIER 1st slowly pushed through the first rings of muscle inside Zack's ass.

Zack groaned again, louder and more pronounced this time as he arched his back, his breath hitching as Angeal's member continued to fill him.

"Don't stop..."

Zack moaned, feeling as Angeal's member brushed his prostate as it was pushed into him fully. Zack moaned, gasped and rolled his hips against Angeal's. He felt like he'd explode right then, but he held back, panting as he settled down with the feeling of Angeal's engorged member fully inside him.

"Pup...?"

Angeal was breathless, he hadn't realized just how tight Zack would be. He shifted and sent a wave of erotic ecstasy through his groin and up his body. He buried his face into Zack's black hair and groaned, still gripping Zack's hand. His free hand found Zack's hip and he gripped it, lifting Zack's hips up and allowing him more access. Zack's moan told him he could continue. Zack rolled his hips yet again, this time Angeal matched his motion. A low moan erupted from deep in Angeal's throat and he shook his head, giving his hips a thrust this time. Zack tossed his head back and moaned, the feeling completely euphoric.

Angeal didn't waste time, he began thrusting, each time pulling back almost completely until only the tip of his cock was left inside Zack, then delving deep into Zack, his throbbing hard on brushing Zack's prostate each time and causing the younger SOLDIER to moan louder and louder.

"A-Ah...! Angeal...!"

He moaned Angeal's name, sending the older SOLDIER over the edge and he quickened his pace, his breath broken up with panting as he began to pound his hips against Zack's, Zack meeting his thrusts with the same eagerness. Angeal groaned again and he shifted then, laying back on the bed and pulling Zack with him. Now Zack was riding Angeal as he lifted his hips and thrusted them back down. He threw his head back and moaned louder still. Angeal kept a grip on Zack's hand and Zack continued to grip his in turn. Zack leaned forward and rested his hand on Angeal's chest, breathing hard now as he continued to ride Angeal's hips with a frenzy of thrusts now.

Angeal kept up, keeping up with Zack's rhythm no matter how frenzied it became.

"Ah... Ahh! Zack, e-easy don't hurt yourself..."

Zack was panting and Angeal figured he didn't even hear over his own breathing, moaning. Angeal's own conscious mind beginning to fog over as he continued to roll his hips, thrust and buck to meet Zack's motions atop him. He let go of Zack's hip in favor of reaching up and snaking his hand behind Zack's neck, then running his fingers through the younger SOLDIER's hair and grabbing a fistful of the raven hair. He pulled Zack down then and pressed his lips to Zack's hungrily. The latter responded by returning the kiss, his lips parting as he gave Angeal control over the kiss.

Angeal pulled his hand free of Zack's and wrapped both his arms around the 2nd's body, flipping them back over as he took control again. Zack gasped but arched his back and matched Angeal's hard thrusts. The 1st slipped his tongue into Zack's mouth, meeting Zack's tongue and playing with the opposing muscle with his own. A moment passes and the two break free from their game of tag with their tongues as Zack gasps and Angeal pants hard. Another thrust and Angeal's member throbbed with the need of release. He groaned as Zack twisted his hips ever so slightly, forcing Angeal's cock to thrust into Zack's prostate.

Zack arched off the bed, howled as he tossed his head back, hitting his climax and his semen spurting out, the white fluid covering Angeal's and his chests. Angeal shuddered and pounded his hips again, then a loud groan was heard as he came not minutes after Zack, releasing his semen and filling Zack. Zack could feel the warmth spreading inside him and filling him, some even coming out of his reddened and twitching ass. Breathing hard Angeal let go of Zack and pulled back, pulling his hips away and laying next to the latter on the bed, his chest rising and falling with heavy breathing.

Panting to catch his breath Zack opened his eyes, blurred with lust, he looked to Angeal and curled next to him, his head on Angeal's shoulder. Angeal's hand reached up and found it's way into Zack's hair where he began to pet it. A chuckle escaped Angeal's throat and Zack blinked and looked up to him.

"What...?"

He shook his head and opened one eye to look at Zack, a coy smile on his face.

"My puppy isn't so much a puppy anymore I guess..."

Zack rolled his eyes and buried his face into Angeal's shoulder, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I'll always be your puppy..."

He muttered. Angeal smiled warmly, he could feel as Zack's lips curled upward into a smile against his skin. He nodded and closed his eye again, breathing deeply.

"Love you..."

Zack mumbled, sighing contently afterward as he nuzzled Angeal's neck. Angeal continued to pet Zack's hair and he nodded, his smile broadening.

"I love you too Zack..."

Zack flushed and looked at Angeal for a moment, studying his lover's face before he laid his head back on Angeal's shoulder, his eyes slipping closed again. He nods and smiles then.

"I'm happy..."

Angeal nodded and glanced to Zack before closing his eyes while he wrapped his arms around Zack and pulled him close, now kissing the top of Zack's head. 'It's all I ever want for you Zack...' He thought, breathing in Zack's scent before nuzzling Zack's soft hair, smiling still.

"Me too."

**~End~**

* * *

Dwa, so cute an ending eh! lol Okay so it got mushy, hey, had to end it somehow. Post sex mushy gushy fluffy pillow talk seemed like the best way to end this beast! XD Okay, I could have ended in a multiple of ways but eh, couldn't think of anything else at 1 AM. :P (The time in which I finished this) Review and be gone with you! lol Thanks for reading everyone!  
xoxo


End file.
